Protéctrice
by fan-de-manga
Summary: Les Bijus, ils ne sont pas seuls. Quelqu'un veille sur eux. En particulier Gaara. Une bête sanguinaire qui en veut au humains, à Konoah et plus particulièrement aux "Yeux Rouges". Elle veut les retrouver et les détruire, tous. Mais quand l'Akatsuki s'en mêle tout cela devint un joyeux chaos. Sang, torture et tuerie seront au rendez-vous. Rated T peut être M.
1. Chapter I

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, c'est ma toute première fic sur Naruto, même ma toute première fic tout cours. Je publierai au minimum une fois par mois ou une fois toute les deux semaines.**

**Si vous trouvez ma fic sur un autre site, c'est que j'ai commencé à le publier d'abord là-bas (pour ne pas citer son nom ça commence par S et fini par K).**

**J'espère que ma fic vous plaira et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, c'est grâce à ça que jene meure pas de faim (non, non, je ne me fais pas payer pour écrire).**

**Le merveilleux monde de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto qui n'a toujours pas voulu me les donner.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Du haut de ses cinq Naruto se promenait dans les rues du village caché de la feuille. Il se sentait seul, très seul. Pourquoi personnes ne l'aimaient, il n'avait pourtant rien fait à ce qu'il sache. Il ruminait dans ses sombres pensées quand un vacarme assourdissant retenti non loin de lui.

Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il vit un chat à deux queux prendre ses pattes à son coup, et il avait bien raison car le vieux épicer criait toute sorte d'immondice en lui courant après avec un balais.

Naruto prit peur et suivi le chat dans sa course. Après que l'adrénaline soit retombé et plusieurs minutes à courir il n'en pouvait plus. Il décida donc de regarder derrière lui et ne vit plus l'épicier fou le courser. Il s'arrêta ainsi que l'animal.

- Ouf, on a eut chaud cette fois. Mais dit moi, que fait un si bel animal dans cet état ?

L'animal miaula, comme pour lui répondre et commença à se frotter contre ses jambes. Naruto prit en pitié le chat et lui donna un morceau de pain que l'animal ne mangea pas mais garda dans la gueule.

Comment je vais t'appeler moi maintenant , se questionna le blondinet. Attends, t'es une fille ou un garçon toi?

Le plus naturellement du monde il regarda et décida de l'appeler Pila puisque c'était une fille. Les jours suivant Naruto fut extrêmement possessif envers Pila, c'était sa pelucha à lui mais vivante.

Quand sa Pila disparut, il en fut très peiné et fit un peut de dépression. Il était très peiné, enfin il se faisait un ami et pouf il disparaissait aussi tôt.

Dans le village caché de sable Gaara était soulagé, il avait retrouvé sa maman. Elle lui avait manqué cette semaine mais ça en valait la peine. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait retrouvé l'un de ses grand-frère.

Il était content mais il ne voulait plus partager sa mère, s'était _sa_ maman à _lui_.

Et quand enfin Naruto revu ce chat au symbole bleu, il était au coup d'un garçon roux venant de Suna, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi une grande jalousie se diffusa dans ses veine, s'était _son_ chat, _sa_ Pila, celle qui l'avait sortie de son désespoir, alors que faisait-elle au coup d'un inconnue ?

Gaara quant à lui jubilait, ça se voyait que son _frère_ le jalousait, l'enviait. Ça allait continuer, il ne voulait pas la partager même si le monstre qui dormait en lui était le frère de celui qui dormait en lui-même, il ne voulait _pas _partager.

- Gaara, je te présente ton frère Naruto Uzumaki, lui chuchota le chat.

L'animal leva la tête et rencontra deux yeux noirs. Ces yeux lui rappelait quelque chose, ces yeux, ces yeux..._ses_ yeux ! Les même yeux, les même cheveux, mais le visage était quelque peu différent.  
C'était lui, elle en était sûr. Des flashs lui revint:

_La petite fille courait après un grand homme au cheveux noirs. Elle était sur le point de l'attraper mais si l'homme l'aurait voulut il aurait parfaitement su la semer._

_Quand elle lui sauta au coup, il se laissa tomber et commença à la chatouiller._

_La fillette ria au éclat et à bout de souffle lui supplia d'arrêter._

_Non loin de là un jeune femme les regardait en souriant ._

_L'enfant serra l'adulte et l'adulte lui rendit son accolade. La petite fille était heureuse, elle était heureuse, heureuse... heureuse ?_

Le souvenir se brûla pour en laisser place à un autre:

_Souffrance. Douleur. Mort. Sang. Sang. Sang, sang, sang, sang, sang ! _

_Elle voulait faire couler son sang, le voir souffrir comme elle à souffert._

_Oui, le tuer, voila l'idée, le tuer._

_La petite fille avait grandi, elle était adulte maintenant, et était attaché à une table d'opération avec plein d'homme autour d'elle._

_Tous avait le même physique. Cheveux noirs, grand et surtout aux yeux rouges._

_La femme parti dans un rire hystérique, complètement fou._

_Sang, sang, sang._

_Du chakra commença à se développer autour d'elle, du chakra noir._

_Des fiole explosèrent, du feu commença à ronger les rideaux et le draps._

_Avec une force incroyable, elle brisa ses chaîne et commença à tuer les hommes affolés autour d'elle._

_Elle commença sa dance macabre et ses yeux devinrent aussi rouge que le sang de ses victimes._

_Elle ne ressentait rien. A part la douleur, la souffrance, la vengeance, elle voulait se venger , oui se venger._

_Et elle reparti dans son rire hystérique en se barbouillant le visage du sang des corps morts autour d'elle._

Gaara adorait sa maman. Sa maman était belle. Sa maman était gentille. Sa maman était intelligente. Et sa maman était à lui... enfin plus depuis que ce Naruto était là.

Bien sûr sa maman était avec lui mais de moins en moins longtemps. Elle disait que c'était son frère, son grand frère. Il ne devait pas être si méchant que ça finalement.

Oui, si il était son frère il devait être gentil, au moins autant que sa maman.

En parlant de sa maman elle commença à trembler. Gaara la regarda et il vit une terreur sans nom dans ses yeux.

Que se passait-il ?

Naruto retrouva enfin Pila. Elle était sur l'épaule d'un des participant de Suna, celui qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais en l'observant mieux il vit qu'elle ne semblait ne pas aller bien. Elle tremblait et avait peur.

Mais cette peur disparut en une fraction de seconde pour laisser place à une grande rage. Une rage inimaginable.

L'animal commença à gronder. Ses poils se hérissèrent. Il sauta de l'épaule de son maître et se dirigea vers Sasuke. Quelques élèves notamment Sakura et Ino prirent peur, les autres commencèrent à s'échauffer, enfin ils allaient assister à un combat.

Il régné une tension dans la salle d'examens de Konoah. Du chakra s'échappa de l'animal mais ce n'était pas du chakra bleu, non c'était du chakra noir. Il montra les dents et grogna.

Sasuke, lui, n'était en rein effrayé. Ce n'était pas un chat de pacotille qui allait lui faire peur bien qu'il ses sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. Comme si l'animal avait lu dans ses pensés il grossi et grandi et une troisième queue apparut et les deux autres commencèrent à s'allonger. Le chakra noir fit tellement pression que le sol s'effritait.

Là Sasuke commença réellement à paniquer. Le chat était à peine plus petit qu'un cheval. Trois sphères tournait à toute vitesse autour de la tête du monstre. Mais quand Sasuke se décida à attaquer, le monstre le prit de court en lui sautant dessus toute griffes dehors et la gueule grands ouverte découvrant des crocs aussi grand que des churikens et tranchants comme des rasoirs.

Il eut juste le temps de se décaler que l'animal avait les crocs enfoncés dans la poutre qui se trouvait derrière lui il y a quelques secondes. Il se rendit compte que si il n'avait pas était aussi rapide ça aurait été sa gorge à la place de cette poutre. Il serait mort.

Sakura lâcha un cri sur aigu en croyant que Sasuke avait été touché. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle vit le monstre arrachant une bonne parti d'une poutre avant de la détruire en referment complètement gueule.

Sakura commença à réfléchir. Cet animal n'avait rien de naturel, elle en était sûr. Mais alors qu'était-ce ?

- Sakura, chuchota une voie.

Sakura sursauta mais se calma en voyant que c'était Ino qui l'avait appeler. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait dans un moment pareil.

- Essaye d'attirer l'attention de cette... chose. Je vais entrer dans son esprit pour la contrôler.

Sakura hésita. Oh et puis après tout si le plan réussissait Sasuke lui sera redevable et il l'embrasserait et il se marriron et oh !

Oui ce sera parfait.

- Eh ho, sale bestiole ! Par ici ! Ouhouh!, cria Sakura en lui lançant des pierres.

Quand l'animal se tourna sa grande tête et que ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sakura, elle regretta d'avoir écouté Ino. Mais heureusement Ino réussi à entrer dans l'esprit du monstre. Il se figea quelques secondes puis le corps de Ino qui s'était effondré se convulsa et elle commença à hurler.

Ino avait réussi. Elle était entré dans sa tête à peine arrivé qu'elle prit peur. C'était noir tout noir. Une voie résonnait.

_Sang, sang, sang, tuer, tuer !_

Cela n'arrête pas, elle voulait sortir. Elle commença à courir, elle voulait fuir cette voie.

- Au secours, à l'aide, à l'aide. S'il vous plait aidé moi, gémit-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, Aaaaah, hurat-elle à un cheveux de la folie.

Elle continua à hurler en serrant se mains sur ses oreilles et en secouant la tête. Un rire machiavélique résonna.

Enfin elle sorti de son cauchemar, cela avait semblé duré des heures mais en regardant l'horloge même pas une minute n'était passé. Elle était en sueur et Sakura était toute affolé à ses côtés.

Gaara voyait bien que sa maman n'allait pas bien, alors il décida de suivre ses conseils. Elle lui avait dit de la traiter comme un animal lorsqu'il n'étaient pas seul.

- Au pieds, dit-il d'une voie froide.

Sa maman s'arrêta alors qu'elle se préparait à sauter. Elle se retourna vers lui en baissant ses oreilles et couina en rampent vers lui. Une fois à côté de lui il lui donna un coup avec sa main sur sa truffe et la gronda.

- Méchante ! C'est pas bien ! On ne se bat que dans l'arène.

Elle couina encore et fit disparaître une queue, elle faisais la taille d'un chien, puis fît disparaître la deuxième et elle retrouva sa taille original. Elle sauta sur son épaule et ronronna quand il se mit à lui caresser l'arrière des oreilles.

Sakura était impressionnée par la maîtrise que ce Gaara avait sur son "chat". Il eurent à peine le temps de prendre place qu'un homme fit son entré.


	2. Chapter II

**Coucou, me revoilà pour un second chapitre. Oui j'avais écris que je publirai u chapitre toute les deux semaine mais voila quoi.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ah, la bête se souvenait de son propre examen pour devenir Chûnin. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de nostalgie. Elle se souvenait de Maru, le gentil Maru, celui qui mettait toujours de la bonne humeur, très intelligent, c'était un grand stratège avec le cœur sur la main. C'était un petit brun à peine plus grand qu'elle à l'époque. Maintenant elle se l'imaginé grand, brave, qu'il s'occupait des villageois comme il l'avait souhaité, mais toujours avec son aire enfantin.

Et Noss, Noss le fort, Noss l'arrogant mais Noss, une fois sa confiance accordé, ferait tout pour ses amis, bien qu'il prétend être insensible.  
Et elle, elle était encore toute jeune, toute innocente, trop innocente...

Mais de quoi pensait-elle ? Gaara n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi joyeuse, elle avait un éclat dans ses yeux qui voulait tout dire.

« Je suis le premier examinateur de cet examen. Mon nom est Ibiki Morino»

L'homme faisait peur a voire, son visage était remplis de cicatrices. L'animal frissonna, elle décida de dormir. Tout cela lui faisait remonter de trop mauvais souvenirs.

Sombre. Tout était sombre. On ne parvenait qu'a voir une enfant endormi, enchaîné à son propre lit. . Ses longs cheveux noirs entouraient son visage et s'éparpillaient un peu partout sur le lit à bal d'Aquin de même couleur. Un de ses bras dépassait du drap de satin, lui aussi noire, et était replié dans un axe assez étrange. Elle bougea. Sa jambe sortie du lit et pendit dans le vide. La jambe était remplie de petites cicatrices en tout genre, ça allait de l'égratignure aux points de sutures. La jeune fille rit dans son sommeil, un merveilleux rire aigre doux, ce qui laissa entrevoir ses deux dents de devant chevauché.

Le bout de femme endormi s'agitât de plus en plus, signe qu'elle allait se réveiller.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, tien c'était bizarre, elle n'avait pas des yeux normaux, elle... elle avait... elle avait des Sharingans.

La bête se fit réveiller par une secousse qui lui fit faire un beau vol plané. Elle titubait, encore sonné par le choc. Quand, enfin, elle arriva à distinguer quelque chose ce fut un adolescent à la coupe de bol et aux gros sourcils. Il était blessé. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, elle était dans une grande salle avec une estrade. D'autres gosses les regardaient. Ils étaient surpris. Elle se demandait pourquoi, mais, avant la fin de sa réflexion, elle vit quelque chose qui lui glaça le sang. Son fils, son bébé, saignait. _Non ! _ Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait mais à la place un grognement rauque roula dans sa gorge.

C'était de sa faute. Elle dormait pendant que son enfant était blessé. Elle était un monstre, un véritable monstre. Comment avait-elle pu abandonner son enfant? La bête tremblait, elle restait bloquée sur le sang de Gaara qui était à terre.

Elle vit les lèvres de son rejeton bouger. Il essayait de parler, l'animal était triste, cela se voyait. Elle se rapprocha et réussi à l'entendre. Sa voix était faible et rauque.

« Ma... maman, aide-moi. Au secours. »

Ces simples mots lui firent l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Des souvenirs lui revinrent.

Flash Back:

_Une crie déchira le calme de cette douce nuit d'automne._

_« Maman, aide-moi ! Au secours ! »_

_Une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus était cachée dans un arbre. Elle observait trois ninjas torturer une brunette. Du sang coulaient de partout._

_Bam !_

_Un coup dans les côtes..._

_Crac !_

_Le nez cassé..._

_Scratch !_

_La robe déchirée..._

_Aaah !_

_La fillette violée..._

_Haha !_

_Les deux autres hommes riaient..._

_Tch !_

_Une marque indélébile sur l'épaule faite au fer rouge..._

_Tchac !_

_Un poignard en plein estomac..._

_Bam !_

_Un dernier coup..._

_Crarc !_

_Et les côtes cèdent..._

_Splatch !_

_De l'acide dans les yeux..._

_Tchac !_

_Le poignard retiré..._

_Puf !_

_Un homme a craché pile sur son nez..._

_Hahaha !_

_Des derniers rires et les homme s'en vont..._

_Kof ! Kof !_

_Laissant derrière eux le futur cadavre..._

_Ouhou !_

_Des félicitations, car ils ont accomplis leur missions..._

_Mmm !_

_Des gémissements de peur et de douleurs..._

_Maman !_

_Un chuchotement..._

_Plip plop !_

_La pluie se mêle au sang..._

_Plop !_

_Une goutte tombée dans l'œil devenu blanc..._

_Aah !_

_Un dernier gémissement..._

_Maman !_

_Un dernier appel..._

_Snif !_

_Des sanglots et de larmes..._

_Bam !_

_Le bruit de sa tête heurtant le sol..._

_Psh !_

_Le bruit de la pluie touchant le symbole, encore chaud, à jamais gravé de Konoah sur son épaule..._

_Ahaha !_

_Un sourire soulagé, un rire, elle allait partir..._

_Adieu !_

_Un au revoir, un pardon, une promesse..._

_Ha !_

_Le dernier souffle du désormais cadavre._

_Un corps qui, à jamais, cherchera à se venger._

Fin du flach back.

La bête tremblait de plus en plus, sa respiration se fit saccadée. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder le garçon au bol. Elle senti une grande force circuler dans ses veines. Plus jamais, jamais, elle ne laisserait un de ses enfants mourir sous ses yeux par sa faute. Elle gronda. Ses pattes grossirent, ses veines se montrèrent, elle tripla de volume. Deux queues se rajoutèrent à sa première, elle dépassait le garçon de deux bonnes têtes.

Un véritable rugissement à vous glacer le son sorti de la gueule de l'animal.

Et ce fût à ce moment que ce fût le trou noir.

Lee vit un mignon petit chat tomber de la jarre de Gaara, le chat fit un roulé boulé et se releva en titubant. Mais quand il vit le corps de Gaara, le chat se figea. Son corps fragile commença à tremble et un son plaintif, comme une sorte de gémissement de détresse, sorti de la gorge de l'animal.

Le chat se précipita, autant que ses pattes le lui permirent, sur le corps de Gaara. Lee aurait juré voire une larme s'échapper des yeux du chat. Il mit ses pattes avant sur le bras de Gaara et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Ses épaules tressaillirent, on aurait dit que l'animal sangloté.

Quand l'animal releva la tête il vit bel et bien des larmes inonder sa fourrure. Le chat le remarqua enfin et lui lança un miaulement qui aurait pu alerter Lee si l'animal ne semblé pas aussi désespéré.

Le chat se rapprocha, ses pattes augmentèrent de volume, ses veines se firent saillante, il tripla de volume.

Le monstre en face de lui lança un rugissement de colère qui en fit trembler les murs.

Lee eut un mouvement de recul. Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver que le monstre avait sa mâchoire de requin profondément ancré dans la poutre qui était juste derrière lui.

Il ferma sa gueule et la poutre explosa, se décomposa. Le monstre lui fit de nouveau face et grogna, de la bave coulait sur son menton. Il rugi de nouveau et un quatrième queue fit son apparition. Les yeux de l'animal se fendirent et devinrent rouge et ses griffes sortirent. Son symbole sur le front commença, lui aussi à devenir rouge et le bout de ses queues noirs. Lee senti une odeur de brûlé.

La fille aux Sharingans se redressa lentement tel un pantin. Elle essaya de se lever mais ses chaînes le lui empêchèrent. Elle tira dessus, elle commença à s'énerver mais au bout d'un moment se calma. Elles faisaient partie d'elle après tout, elle n'avait qu'à les contrôler. Les chaînes qui entravaient la jeune fille se retirèrent et disparurent dans son dos. La jeune fille se leva, le drap glissa, la laissant complètement nue. Elle était pâle, comme un cadavre. Elle s'habilla, un short, un soutient, des bottes et une cape, tous noirs. Et elle commença à s'avancer, elle suivait la lumière pas plus grande qu'un petit pois, mais s'agrandissait de plus en plus.


End file.
